Avast the Seven Seas of 221B Baker Street
by raven612
Summary: John finds Sherlock a bit drunk and dressed up as a pirate. Cute fluff piece. S/J. Slight spoiler for ASiB.


**Avast the Seven Seas of 221B Baker Street**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1: **The Rum is All Gone

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to Sherlock Holmes or things associated with him and the good Dr. Watson. I do, however, own my own car.

**Summary: **Sherlock has had a bit too much to drink and has begged John to appease him in a slightly different manner than John is used to.

**A/N: **Slight spoilers for ASiB so if you haven't seen it, don't read! I am writing this cute little fluff piece because **skyfullofstars **abuses our boys a lot and I killed them, so this is to make them happy! Please leave a review and also, no Beta or Brit-pick so there will probably be some mistakes!

* * *

><p>"Sherlock?"<p>

"…"

"Sherlock?"

"…" Grey eyes glare icily at hard-set and agitated blue ones.

Blue eyes roll in their sockets before short arms are thrown into the air and a breath is let out of thin pink lips, "Oh bloody hell, alright then, _Captain_ White Beard?"

The grey eyes seem to smile and sway a bit. Sherlock reaches out and grabs the armrest of his chair and his head tips to the side, "Y-yes John," a deep baritone sounds and a smile lies sloppily on his face.

"Why did you go into my cupboard?" the doctor crosses his arms and fixes his lover with a glare.

Sherlock grins and his body sways a bit to the right in his chair, the black pirate's cap on his head tilts as well, "Because John, everyone and their mum knows that a pirate aint a pirate u-unless he has rum!"

John raised a surprised brow, for as sloshed as Sherlock seemed to be, he still had no trouble articulating his words, "I thought you were a detective?"

Sherlock grinned then, a slow and calculating grin, and he leaned forward in his chair. He lifted a hand and crooked his index finger, "C'mere John, I have a secret," he whispered.

John frowned and stepped forward. He stood above Sherlock and looked down at him. Sherlock looked absolutely pleased with himself and giggled. He was wearing one of John's jumpers. It had thick white and blue stripes on it and somewhere Sherlock had found a red scarf and had it tied around his neck. John sighed and dropped into a crouch in front of Sherlock. He placed his hands on either side of Sherlock, "What is it captain?"

Sherlock grinned and nodded, pleased that his first mate had used his title, he leaned forward then and whispered to John, "I'm only a detective by day…really I'm a pirate in real life," he muttered before falling back in his chair.

John leaned back a bit and arched a brow, "Is that so?" he said with a smirk and pushed himself to his feet. He was just about to turn away and get some soda for Sherlock when the younger man made a gasping noise and was looking at John in horror.

"John! You're going to drown in the sea, get in your ship!" he ordered and pointed a slightly wobbly hand at John's chair. Sherlock had stuck a mop through the cushions and had a sheet tied to it. A broom was stuck into his chair with a sheet as well…a ship needed its sails.

John sighed, he had made the mistake the previous night of asking Sherlock about his original intent to be a pirate, and John had probably stirred some old coals and gotten the fire going again.

"Sh-" another glare from grey eyes and John rolled his own, "Captain…don't you think enough is enough?" he sighed and moved towards his chair. He saw the hat there waiting for him. This was only the second time he had ever seen the great detective completely wasted. John was a bit used to the fact Sherlock seemed to become a much younger and immature version of himself. The first time around John found it completely endearing; until tonight.

"Get in your ship John! You cannot drown amid the seven seas of death!" Sherlock snapped and pointed again at the chair across from him.

John sighed and picked up the hat. He frowned as he looked at it. He looked back at Sherlock. He had fixed his own hat and was rummaging in the cushions for something. John furrowed his brows and put the hat on to appease the man across from him and then sat down into his chair. He shifted a bit; the mop was making it a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah hah!" Sherlock declared as he pulled out a cardboard tube.

John snorted and shook his head. He leaned forward to grab the remote for the telly. He just wanted to relax. It had been a tough day at the surgery and John just wanted to forget it all, but he had come home to a pirate. A sudden slap startled him and John reeled in his hand. He looked up and nearly fell from his chair. Sherlock now sported an eye patch and was holding a foam sword. Where in the hell had he gotten that?

"This is the sea John, there is no telly here," he snapped and used his sword to push the remote to the floor.

John sighed and fell back, he really didn't want to argue, not when Sherlock was drunk and as a pirate. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and rubbed his fingers against his eyes. He looked across at Sherlock again who seemed lost in his own fantasy. It really was rather amusing to see his partner acting so completely innocent and childlike, even if it was a bit freaky.

Sherlock stopped his mutterings and looked over at John, he narrowed his gaze, "I want the treasure!" he shouted suddenly and reached next to his chair and picked up a rubber ball.

"Sh-Captain…what…what are you doing with that?" he asked. John figured the ball was a leftover plaything from when the twins would come to visit or from when they had stayed with them.

John didn't get an answer; instead the ball was flung at him. He made a noise and ducked. His head snapped back up, his pirate hat was askew, "Sherlock! What the bloody hell?" he demanded and reached up unconsciously to straighten his hat.

Sherlock grumbled, "That was my last cannon ball," he seemed to be talking to himself now and he looked around his chair.

"Really Sherlock?" John muttered and craned his neck back to watch the ball bounce down the hall. He sighed. Sometimes he'd rather look after his niece and nephew than his partner.

"John!" Sherlock shouted from across the room.

John snapped his head around to look at Sherlock. He had a grin on his face; John tipped his head curiously, "What is it?"

Sherlock smirked and lifted the cardboard tube to his good eye and scanned the flat before settling on John. Sherlock grinned slowly and lowered his telescope. He kept his eye on John as he reached between the cushion again and pulled out a white rope attached to his microscope and threw it over the arm.

John snorted; oh…oh this was rich. He wished he was recording this to use later. He didn't look away from Sherlock though as the lanky detective rose from his chair and moved slowly towards John.

"I've almost got it now," Sherlock purred and reached up and pulled his eye patch off. He was now standing over John. His grin was still intact and he licked his lips, "the treasure is mine," he breathed as he dropped down and captured John's lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, thoughts? Review please! And no worries, Ripple shall be updated tomorrow night! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!


End file.
